Waking up
by Preppygirl14
Summary: After Rhett had left, Scarlett doesn't know what to do... but then she wakes up, still pregnant with Bonnie and realizes everything was just a dream. She will use this second chance to change her life and her marriage, but can she do it? SORRY guys, I'm having exams and I don't think I'll be able to update until next week.
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Hey guys so I'm so in love with Passenger's song which inspire this fic. So this starts in the end of the book, the first part it's completely paraphrased until Rhett's infamous phrase. I hope you like it. Please let me know what do you think, love you guys.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hope

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go

...

_"Scarlett, I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken-and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived. Perhaps, if I were younger-" he sighed. "But I'm too old to believe in such sentimentalities as clean slates and starting all over. I'm too old to shoulder the burden of constant lies that go with living in polite disillusionment. I couldn't live with you and lie to you and I certainly couldn't lie to myself. I can't even lie to you now. I wish I could care what you do or where you go, but I can't."_

_He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly:_

_"My dear, I don't give a damn."_

_And the world broke down her feet and she fell and fell, without none to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything had been a dream, a bad dream and that she was safe and loved... but it was all gone... She thought once she had been in Hell, she was wrong, this was Hell..._

"Scarlett..."

_She wanted Rhett, she needed Rhett, she couldn't live without him... she couldn't..._

"Scarlett!"

Finally her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the thing she most wanted; Rhett. His face twisted out of concern in the dark, holding her face in his big hands.

Scarlett didn't think twice and taking away Rhett hands, she sat up and threw herself to his arms holding him closely. She was afraid he would disappear in the night, so she held him tightly... but there was something in the way, a little bump, stopping her from wrapping herself around her husband.

"It's all right, my dear" his husband whispered lovingly, holding her as closely, caressing her hair as she were I frightened child... well, in that moment she was, indeed, a frightened child. "It's all right, I'm here. I'm here-"

"You're here" she let out a sigh of relief closing her eyes, and her tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You're here, you're here... thanks' God, you're here"

Hearing her words Rhett stiffened just barely a seconds before buried his face in her head.

Could it be true? Had he really heard what he thought he had heard in Scarlett's voice? A desperately need, a relief prayer, a loving one...? Had he just heard love and relief in her voice... because he was there with her? He needed to see it, because if there was hope, if there was need, if there was love... he would give her the world.

He pulled away difficultly because Scarlett didn't want to let him go, and he cupped once again, her face in his large hands, wiping away her tears with is thumbs. Immediately, she lifted her hands and hold onto his wrists.

"Don't cry, my dear. Not anymore. I'm here, you're safe" and the truth behind those words gave Scarlett hope and relief, the relief she had wanted to feel after the War and in Tara when she almost starved but she couldn't feel not even when she knew Ashley was safe, nor after marrying Frank, nor after marrying Rhett... because he told her he didn't love her, because he told her it was just a payment... but Scarlett, as impressionable as she was, didn't think it was just a dream. She thought; she knew it was a second chance, to make better the life of her children, of Melly and of course, of Rhett.

Then with a startle, she recall the little bump in the way to hug tightly his husband and she looked down... and almost fainted in there, even if she rarely did. It was hers, the little bump. It was her little bump, she was pregnant... she was pregnant! But with Bonnie or…? Rhett hadn't been in his bed after having Bonnie and when she was pregnant again... but that had been part of the dream or she already had Bonnie? And then hit her... Bonnie she would be alive, either if she was pregnant with her or with the other baby, she would be alive!

Scarlett untangled from her husband and jumped out of the bed. And before Rhett could stop her, she opened the door shut and ran down the hall to Bonnie's room.

It only took a few seconds to Rhett to follow his wife. He didn't understand... had she needed to go somewhere... or she just ran from him? The thought of her wanting to be away of him, even after one of that bad dreams cut him deeply. Why? He thought she crossed the hall looking for Scarlett, why she just couldn't love him as he loved her?

But he found her in the least expected place; in the empty nursery. They hadn't decided how to decorate it yet, and frankly, after seeing Scarlett's decorator skills he wasn't letting he make any decision about it.

He stepped in but she didn't turn. What was she thinking? He wondered. She still wanted to kill his baby? She was still repulsed because she was carrying his child... or this could be a sign that she had changed her mind?

Scarlett turned slowly and her eyes met his. Her green big eyes were red and puffy, and she was crying hard. Rhett really didn't think, as he always did when he saw Scarlett like that, and he pulled her to him, evolving her softly in his arms. He thought she would pull away and said something nasty, something hurtful, but she just clung to his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and cried her heat out.

Rhett was now really worried. What was going on? To be like this it was good for her now, either for the baby.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, with the hope she would told him if she asked her nicely. Scarlett pulled away and looked at him miserably, and the look in her eyes killed him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rhett... I've never meant it... I've never... I'm sorry" she sobbed, crying over and over holding to his arms as she feared he would disappear in thin air.

"What are you saying, darling?" he asked her gently, his heart started to pound fiercely. Had she finally came to her senses? Had she finally seen the truth about her feelings?

"About everything... I'm sorry about how badly I treat you, and I'm sorry for listening Ma-Mammie Bart... I would never do-do that Rhett, I swe-I swear" she sobbed starting to hiccupped. "I ju-just wanted to hurt you be-because you had upset me... but I lo-love this baby, Rhett, I love it so mu-much, I love it becau-cause it's yours, I'm so-sorry-"

Rhett didn't hear anything else and he pulled her to him tightly. She wanted his baby, she loved his baby! Maybe there was still hope, maybe she already loved him but she hadn't realized it... With that hope, with that sweet and bright flame in his chest he lifted his tiny wife in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

She clung to him tightly and she barely let him go so he could close the door. Once he did it, he turned and the look of her sitting in bed, refusing to lie without him swollen his heart painfully delicious and he felt something twisting in his stomach. Good God, this woman still had a complete power over him, but for tonight and as long as he saw the hope in her eyes, he wouldn't mind.

Scarlett held the coves lifted so he could lie next to her and as soon as he slid next to her she clung to him, wrapping herself. That night Rhett fell asleep with his lovely wife's head lying on top of his heart, her tiny arm holding him closely as she feared he would go away, her legs tangled in his, and her hair spreading in his neck fulfilling his lungs with the essence as if were oxygen.

His last thought was one full of hope and love for his wife.

While, Scarlett didn't dare to close her eyes, she was afraid she would wake up alone, on the stairs realizing all this was merely a dream and she was alone again... but being in Rhett's arms again which held her closely, and smelling his musk acted like a powerful sedative.


	2. Chapter 2: Epiphany

Hey Guys, first of all I want to say thank you! I got so many lovely reviews I just can't believe it! You're amazing! And of course I want to apologize but it has been a hectic week and, honestly I wasn't really sure where to take this story. I didn't know if I wanted to make it all lovey dovey or make the story more angsty and dramatic, so I decided to keep going with the lovey dovey. I mean, Rhett and Scarlett still have many issues to fix, but I think it's possible to do it in a light sweet way. There's going to be angsty moments too, of course, but not that many. Well, I just promise to make it work.

Again I'm really sorry, I know this is short, I would like to be longer but next chapter would be better, I promise.

Answering some questions; no, Wade and Ella don't exist. At first I wasn't that sure, but I think it's better to focus in Rhett and Scarlett relationship without kids around... yet.

So thank you again, I love you guys. Thank you for all your support and lovely comments; they really made my day... and my week! hahaha Let me know what you think please!

* * *

Chapter 2

Epiphany

...

Scarlett O'Hara was a fearless woman, she had always been, but in that moment she was just frozen. She didn't dare to move or to open her eyes, she just couldn't. She was afraid that if she did it, all would be gone; that strong and soft body beneath her, that soft steady warm breath in the top of her head, that loving arm wrapped across her waist, that calm beat under her ear, that wonderful smell that fussed the butterflies in her stomach, that smell like fine brandy and cigars, the smell of her husband... Scarlett had never been a frightened girl, but she was now, because she was afraid her husband will be gone when she would open her eyes. She was afraid she would wake up in the stairs, scared and alone, her children gone, Melly gone, Rhett gone...

So she cuddled closer of the body and prayed to God, for all this to be real, for his husband would be sleeping, tangled up in her arms and their Bonnie still safe in her mother's womb.

She had made so many mistakes, she thought. One after another, and even when she wasn't entirely guilty, she couldn't deny she could had acted different. She should have appreciated Melly's kind words and help, and realized Ashley's love for her wasn't real; just a selfish attraction, and she should have realized Rhett's feelings, because, who else but a man deeply in love would steal a horse in the middle in the war just for any woman? Which man would be crazy enough to marry her after everything she had done and said? And as she reflected more about her life, it was like a dark veil had been lifted and now she could see everything clearly; the hurt and the truth behind Rhett's jests. That hunting look now had meaning; he was waiting for her, waiting for her to wake up from her childish dream- he waited for her eight long years and he was still waiting...

She couldn't bear it longer; she needed to know if everything had been just-. She opened her eyes slowly, fearfully, and was rewarded with the sight of her sleeping husband. That sight took her breath away. She didn't know why it took her so long to realize how much she loved this man.

She stared at him mesmerizing every tiny detail in his face, the soft parts and rough ones. How different he was from Ashley, in every physical and mental way!, and now, she didn't know if it was out of her love or that she had finally opened her eyes, but she realized her husband was a very handsome man. She loved everything about his face, everything about (she blushed) his body. Not everything about his mind, she had to recognize, but still she wouldn't change him. And she knew he wouldn't change her either, he had never tried, on the contrary, he had encouraged her to be herself. That was love, she though, that must be love.

She sighed. How much she had missed this! She had denied herself this for too long, because she had kicked Rhett out of their bedroom and she hadn't loved her daughter properly or her friend and she had ended up alone.

But if he was still in her room and Bonnie hadn't been born, that meant everything hadn't been real, it had been just a dream- right? Well, she wasn't sure, but whatever that was, she was glad that it had taught her about her mistakes. She had thought she would have Rhett, Bonnie and Melly forever; tomorrow will be another day, tomorrow she would fix things, but that was wrong, completely wrong. Scarlett wasn't the type of person who got these epiphanies, she didn't even know the meaning of that word, but she had had just one. She had learned she had to live in the present and treasure the wonderful man who had been with her for so many years without asking her for nothing, not really, just hoping she could love him someday.

Well, that day had arrived thanks to that wonderful dream. She was fully awake now, in every sense, and wouldn't let the love to go away from her grasp.

Scarlett leaned to Rhett, still staring at his face. She was dying to kiss him but she didn't dare because she was afraid he could wake up suddenly. How to explain-? And she was afraid of his reaction. She knew he was still hiding things from her, principally his feelings. And she couldn't blame him, she had made her husband that way, always insulting him and despising him. She needed to gain his trust, she needed him to love her openly, without fear and restrictions, and she would achieved that by loving him, by being the wife she had never was.

She placed the tips of her hands in his cheek and saw if there was a change, but Rhett didn't flinch. She slid over him a little more and closed her eyes before kissing his lips softly, a mere lovingly peck.

Scarlett blushed deeply when she pulled back and stared at her husband for the last time. Then, carefully, she slid out of bed slowly to not wake him up, put her wrapper on and left the room.

Only after the door was closed, Rhett opened his eyes and stared at it in awe. He didn't want to believe it; he actually tried to believe she only did kiss him by picturing Ashley in his place- but then why she had stared at him? Because he felt her stare... Why did she caress his cheek? And then he remembered last night; Scarlett crying and apologizing to him for being cruel, assuring him she loved the baby, his baby, and then clinging to him all night, as she were afraid he would disappear.

Rhett was completely confused and that was strange and in a twisted way, scary to him. He had always pried to know everything about Scarlett, to be able to read her mind as an open book, to guess her next move, to hold always the upper card but now- Scarlett had turned the tables. He even wondered if this wouldn't be a plot of her to get something... but last night had been so real, she had been so vulnerable that he didn't want to believe it was just a game. He wanted to believe she was changing, she was being growing up, she was opening her eyes and seein what she really had since the begging; his heart.

So Rhett decided to observe Scarlett's behavior closely. If he decided she had changed and wanted to open her heart to him, then he would do the same. Not immediately, but knowing that both were in the same place it was a good start.

He took his robe and followed his wife curiously. He opened and closed rooms but finally he found her in the nursery again, standing in the middle of the room, her back to the door and him.

Scarlett knew he was behind her; she had heard the door open and his footsteps, and even sensed him, but she didn't turn. She was still overwhelmed by everything. She had a new chance to make things right, and she would do. She would give the love and attention to Bonnie since now, since she was still inside of her belly, growing. Scarlett will be a loving mother to Bonnie and to the other baby, the mother she never was in her dream.

"Why are you here again, Scarlett?" Rhett asked her softly, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. This was the first prove; her reaction to his touch. Usually Scarlett didn't stand it. She wasn't rude to him all the time, but she didn't like him to touch her unless she would be in a very good mood and only for a short time. And sadly, Rhett was used to this; to always felt her rejection, and her longing for being Ashley's touch and not his... So this time he was beyond shocked when she leaned back on him and sighed. It was like she wanted his touch. His heart raced wildly but he knew he had to be careful with his emotions around his wife, even when he was hoping for the best.

"I was thinking about her," Scarlett mumbled closing her eyes, relishing on Rhett's warm and turned her face, her forehead touching the curve of his neck. She was marveled at that electrifying feeling she felt, like shudders running through her whole body, waking it up. Has it felt always like this? Had she really been that blind?

"Her?" Rhett asked confused and Scarlett realized he didn't know Bonnie yet, he didn't know he was going to have a girl.

"About our baby" she responded placing her hands over his and taking them from her waist to her slightly rounded belly. "I think it's going to be a girl. Would you like that?"

Her words were too much for him, they made his heart explode out of love and he had to suppress the urge to pick her in his arms and kissed her breath away. He turned slowly his head, his lips resting on her forehead and he marveled when she trembled lightly at his touch.

"So-you really meant it-last night?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure about her feelings. Scarlett pulled back slowly to look into his eyes.

"Of course, Rhett. I do love our baby" she responded honestly caressing his hand beneath her right one. And he saw it there; the love finally in her eyes coming out, this time not shining for Ashley but for the thought of their child. He just couldn't help himself.

He took her chin in his hand softly and kissed her forehead adoringly, pulling her closer. Scarlett was taken aback but closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings her husband was making grow inside her.

"I love it, too. No matter if it's a girl or a boy" he responded, his lips in her hair. But he didn't mean only their child; he was in love with his or her mother too. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other company, fearing that the moment will end suddenly and they would be alone.

"Come on, it's a little late, my dear." Rhett finally said after the beautiful and quiet moment. He let her go softly and offered his arm to her but -as he feared it-, she didn't take it but looked up at him.

"Rhett, do you-?" he frowned and she lost the track of her thoughts. She looked away and Rhett looked at her confused. She was so shy suddenly.

"Yes, darling?" that particular endearment was a slip, but encouraged her.

"Do you really have to go to the bank today?" she asked him, looking to him again, taking him by surprise. She bit her lip and twisted her hands as he processed the question trying to look for a catch.

"Why are you asking?" Rhett asked her instead, her reaction will confirm or deny her suspicions.

Scarlett suddenly was afraid to tell him. What if he laughed of her? But she had decided to be brave, to change things and just could happen if she decided to open up.

"I-I though-I thought we could spend the day together," she started to say but he looked so shocked that she misunderstood. Maybe he didn't want to be with her, maybe their relationship was already too harmed.

Scarlett shook her head, blushing embarrassed. "Forget it," she said and tried to leave the room but Rhett stopped her by taking her wrist softly.

She turned to him.

"Do you really want to spend the day with me?" He asked, almost sounding like a hopeful child.

Scarlett let out her breath and nodded slowly without breaking the eye contact. Then her husband gave her the most beautiful grin and picking her hand, took it to his lips, kissing it softly. Scarlett blushed, feeling her heat starting to beat furiously, her butterflies going mad.

"Then, of course I'll stay with you, my dear." He said stepping forward, cupping her face and kissing her forehead softly. "I'll tell Mammy to bring breakfast to our room-if that's okay" he whispered pulling away and Scarlett barely could nod. Her voice was trapped somewhere inside her throat. Seeing the reaction of his wife, Rhett couldn't be happier. He left the room in a rush, almost jumping down the stairs. Finally, finally after so many black years, his future looked bright and sunny.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald

Hey guys, I cannot say how sorry I am. I know it's being too long since my last update and I'm not trying to justify myself but I was in exams, so was not really inspired in the few free times I had.

Recently, a person I really loved passed, so I couldn't continue even when I finished exams, but I found inspiration again, I needed something really sweet after all that happened, but I promise not all the chapters going to be all fluff, I know Rhett and Scarlett's relationship needs to resolve some problems and there's going to be drama of course.

For now, I hope you enjoyed this, I'm really sorry again and of course, I LOVE all your reviews, they just make me so happy. I'll update y other story soon as well and thank you for your support and for waiting.

* * *

Chapter 3

Emerald

...

Rhett climbed the stairs as an eager boy, almost running to reach his wife but he didn't or he would had thrown the breakfast tray to the floor and Mammy would had whipped him. But he couldn't help it; he was excited, so to speak. He was excited to be with his wife and see that tiny sparkle in her eyes appear again, that sparkle that only belonged to him. He would make it grow, he thought, so big that Ashley Wilkes will be kicked out of her heart forever. And he wondered if Scarlett already loved him—he wasn't sure and she hadn't said anything. Rhett only assumed that when he saw love for him burning in her eyes and he lay awake, thinking contented that he was now the only owner of that stubborn heart..., but what if she still loved Ashley—?

But that thought was left inconclusive because he saw Scarlett and that sight made him forget about Ashley Wilkes, or anything besides her... and their child. His wife was sat in the bed against the headboard, caressing her slightly round belly and whispering sweet things to their child that he couldn't hear but her eyes were speaking for her. The love shone again in those green eyes, and she looked excited and happy, so happy that she hadn't even noticed his presence at the door. Rhett could tell then and there that her feelings for their baby were genuine, he hadn't any doubt now. Maybe she couldn't love him in the same way yet, but for now that was enough.

He wanted to stay there forever, watching the woman he loved finally loving some part of him but he was eager to participate too. He knocked softly the door and Scarlett looked up, surprised. A nice shade of red crept to her cheeks and he thought she hadn't looked more beautiful.

"Breakfast it's here," he announced amused, crossing the room and placing the tray down in the bedside table. He turned to look at Scarlett and the smile sweet and bright she gave it to him took his breath away.

"What? Are you trying to get me as fat as Mammy, Rhett?" she asked him playfully, crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrow watching at the overflowing tray. Well, now Rhett was beyond surprised. First she loved their baby, then she was sweet and attentive to him, and now she also made jokes? Had the world gone mad? Or he finally had lost his mind? Well, he thought, if had really gone mad he didn't mind since this reality was sweeter than his.

"Of course, my dear. To tell the truth I had a thing for big women," he continued her joke, sitting down on the mattress next to her and Scarlett stretched her smile, holding back her laugh. She turned more her face to him, her eyes sparkling childishly.

"Oh, really? I knew you were being too nice with Mammy," she said narrowing her eyes but chuckling lightly.

He couldn't help but laugh uproariously and slid closer to her. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. Her trembling at his touch and her blush made wonders to his ego and his mood, and he laughed harder out of joy.

"Well, I'm afraid you have discovered my true feelings for Mammy, my dear," they laughed again and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Enough, I'm getting jealous, Rhett," she responded without thinking and he felt as thousand butterflies had burst in his stomach. She was laughing eyeing the tray without noticing her slip.

"And why would you be jealous, my dear?" He asked her now seriously, his hands almost trembling. Scarlett realized her mistake and turned to him blushing deeper. Should she tell him now? No, she couldn't do it now. His last rejection was still clear in her mind. She had first to fix their relationship, be sure he loved her even if he didn't speak out his feeling... but be sure.

They stared at each other trying to figure out each other feelings but then a loud long groan rang across the room. Scarlett flushed in a deeper shade of red and Rhett started to laugh again.

"Looks like someone is really hungry," he responded looking at her amused but with tenderness and Scarlett smiled despite her embarrassment.

"It's the baby who's that hungry, not me," she responded lifting her chin and looking away with faked dignity. Rhett laughed harder and kissed her hand again.

"Of course, dear. I wouldn't dare to think otherwise," he promised solemnly, placing a hand over his chest.

He turned and grabbed the tray, placing it between them. He decided he would let go the topic for now but his heart grew warmer. Why Scarlett would be jealous if she wasn't in love with him? He decided to be optimistic as long as Scarlett were as sweet and charming with him as she was being now. He hoped it wouldn't be just a phase of the pregnancy.

They ate in relative silence, they turned to each other smiling and chuckling between bites, especially in one particular moment when Rhett -so lost in mesmerizing every inch of his wife's face- didn't realized the piece of bacon slipping from his fork and was startled when the hot and greasy piece of meat felt on his chest. He yelped as Scarlett burst in a beautiful laugh and Rhett couldn't help but laugh with her as well, forgetting his embarrassment.

This was heaven, both of them thought. Even better than New Orleans, and they would never let the other go.

Rhett helped her in a comfortable but nice dress and then he took her out.

* * *

Scarlett and Rhett had been always a topic for Atlanta's gossip, and since they got married, there was nothing else to talk about. Atlanta's Old Guard despised Rhett Butler and Scarlett was just falling into the same good graces, so they found a sick pleasure dissing their unhappy married life, because they knew they weren't a happy couple. They knew they fight constantly and there was some rumors about Rhett's mistresses..., so when they saw the Butlers together and happy, having lunch as happy and sweet as newlyweds, they were beyond shocked.

The restaurant at the Hotel was relatively crowded, but the curious stares or the malicious comments couldn't reach them; they were in their own bubble.

They just talked about simple things, laughing about some of the Old Guard, thinking about baby names, and telling each other anecdotes about their childhood. Rhett's stories, however, had Scarlett mesmerized and made her laughed constantly.

"... and I had to stay two months in Paris so they would stop looking for me," Rhett concluded chuckling, taking a sip of champagne.

"And you haven't seen those men ever?" Scarlett asked him surprised.

"Yes, but by then I had enough money and influences to take them off me," Rhett shrugged as the waiter took away his empty desert plates. "But I hadn't enough money during my stay in Paris so I had to eat tuna and Brussels sprouts all the time, it's why I cannot even see them now," Rhett explained her, making a funny grimace and Scarlett laughed.

"Well, I don't like vegetables too much-"

"Don't tell me, my dear," Rhett said sarcastically and she stick her tongue out to him before continue:

"But I do hate celery. As a kid I used to love it, but one day I ate too much and now-"

Rhett laughed harder.

"Why are you laughing now?" Scarlett asked frowning lightly. It wasn't that funny really; she was even expecting a sarcastic remark.

"Because, my dear, it's the first time we actually communicate without ripping each other's head at the end of the talk," Rhett responded easily still chuckling, his eyes sparkling adorably.

"Why, that's not true," Scarlett frowned. "We have talked like this before."

"Like when?" Rhett asked her, cocking his eyebrows and leaning to her over the table.

"Like...," but she couldn't recall a single conversation and she felt ashamed. Did she really always lose her temper like that? Did Rhett was used to that, not finished conversations and bitter remarks?

"I didn't even know when it was your birthday until we got married and didn't know you were allergic to peanuts until you refuse that dish on New Orleans, I didn't even know... I don't know your favorite color."

"It's red," she responded shrugging.

"Yes, but I didn't know it," Rhett responded easily but for the first time in forever, Scarlett realized he was lying. He was upset because they weren't close enough to know that little details about each other and she felt guilty. She had never taken her time to know her husband, even when they were just friends and he was always there to help her.

She felt ashamed again, remembering how their marriage in her dream had broken so much, and in part, it was for these tiny details.

"You're right," she responded quietly.

Rhett stared at her frowning with a weird expression but it was ephemeral because a big grin replaced it quickly.

"Did Scarlett O'Hara actually recognize she's wrong?" Rhett said with faked astonishment. "I cannot believe it!"

"Well, believe it," Scarlett snapped at him, but smiled lightly.

"Wow, my dear. I congratulate you, that's a first one," he laughed and Scarlett smacked his arm.

"Of course, it's not!"

"Sorry but when it was the first one?" he cocked his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Last night...," she responded looking down at the table and Rhett dropped his smile, last night still fresh in his memory. Indeed she apologized for saying she didn't want their child and for hurting him..., Scarlett who never apologize, had cried for his forgiveness afraid he wouldn't do it. He didn't know what changed her last night, but he found himself thanking God for the miracle.

"Yes it was," he recognized reaching again for her hand and stroking it. Scarlett smiled softly.

"Did Rhett Butler actually recognize he was wrong? That surely it's a first one, it must be the judging day," she teased him and his boomed laugh rang across the restaurant again.

"You hurt me greatly, my dear," Rhett made a funny grimace and Scarlett shook her head, widening her smile but turned serious.

"Not anymore, Rhett..., I promise," she told him squeezing his hand and his laugh stopped. He looked up at her, his heart pounding in his chest. "And it's Scarlett Butler, thank you very much," it was in that moment when Rhett thought he was completely and irreversibly in love with her.

He leaned over the table, without a care in the world and holding her cheek, he kissed her softly. The Old Guard started to whisper furious a scandalized but they weren't even aware of their presence.

Rhett pulled away staring into her blighting eyes and the saw made his heart soar.

"Let's get out of here," he told her, his voice suddenly very groggy.

He leaded her out and once in their carriage Scarlett turned to him.

"You didn't tell me yours."

"What?" Rhett turned to him confused.

"Your favorite color, Rhett. You didn't tell me yours."

Rhett stared at her, speechless for a couple of the seconds. Scarlett wasn't sure but her heart grew warmer thinking he just had looked at her with his eyes full of love. Maybe she was doing things right for first time.

"Green," he responded his voice very deep. "Emerald-green to be precisely."

Scarlett just looked at him and slowly smiled.

* * *

That night after dinner both Rhett and Scarlett were at the library. Rhett reading and drinking scotch and Scarlett looking at Godey's Lady's Book for new dresses.

She lifted her gaze from the book and looked at her husband. She wanted to ask him something but had to do it carefully, because the topic included Ashley in an indirect way. She looked down again and was waiting for the appropriated moment but she didn't seem to find any.

At the fifth time she stared at him, Rhett did catch her look and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Rhett, I was thinking... hum...," Scarlett hesitated but she had to talk about it someday so she took a breath. "Rhett I decided not to go to the store or the mills as long as I'm pregnant," Rhett was taken by surprise but he saw how his face darkened lightly so she acted quickly. "So, I was wondering if you know about someone who could replace me, I thought about you but I know you have work at the bank so..."

Scarlett looked at him nervously but he didn't say anything, she actually had left him speechless. Finally he cleared his throat and sat his glass down onto a table.

"Yes, yes I can find someone, my dear" he responded easily and smiled at her warmly. "Maybe I would stay here to keep you company and give you with every whim your greedy heart wants," he responded with a grin teasing her but he already decided he would stay with her.

Scarlett didn't take it as an offense and laughed too, already looking for their time together.

"Well... they're plenty," Scarlett joked with a cheeky smiled and Rhett laughed out loud. He rose from his chair, walked to his wife and raising her chin with his hand he kissed softly her forehead.

"I know, my dear."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I do promise more plot for next chapter, please let me know what do you think.


End file.
